


The She Wolf of Naboo

by politicalmamaduck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anakin is Roger Mortimer, F/M, Historical References, Isabella the She Wolf AU, Padme is Queen Isabella, Palpatine is Edward II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/pseuds/politicalmamaduck
Summary: Mistreated by her tyrannical husband, Queen Amidala of Naboo flees to her homeland and falls in love with an exiled knight. Written for Padme Defence Squad Week Day 3: Queenhood.





	The She Wolf of Naboo

_“[The Queen is] all that is prudent, amiable, and feminine.”_ \--a fourteenth century chronicler quoted in _Queen Isabella_ by Alison Weir

* * *

 “The Queen is young and naive, my lord. She would not dare to oppose you.”

Nute Gunray, Earl of Lancaster, hoped that his words would be true. Surely a fourteen year old queen could not dare to oppose her husband, who had armies at his disposal.

“Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen,” the King said, nodding at his viceroy, one of the few noble lords who remained by his side and would support him in the coming war. Even though he supported the King publicly, in private Lancaster scorned the King and wished to build his own power base. He hated the favoritism the King showed to Lord Maul, an upjumped foreigner who did whatever the King asked and flaunted his powers and wealth before the far more noble, distinguished lords who had come before him.

The Earl of Hereford was siding with the opposing lords, as were the Earls of Warwick and Surrey. Bail Organa, Earl of Pembroke, was perhaps the most dangerous of the opposition, for he had served the Crown loyally all his life and had proven himself as capable on the battlefield as abroad as a diplomat.

Pembroke also became a dear friend to the Queen, an ally and mentor.

He would have to watch them all closely, Viceroy Gunray decided. King Palpatine and Lord Maul were the future, and the lords owed their king their allegiance. Besides, the king held the treasury--and the armies.

* * *

  _It was not meant to end like this_ , Viceroy Gunray thought, as he watched one of his own men slice clean through Maul’s body.

The King had lorded himself above mere mortal men, and his favorite knight paid the price. Vengeance would be swift and ferocious.

What the Viceroy did not expect was the part the Queen would play in the years to come.

Queen Amidala, the She Wolf of Naboo.

* * *

The King became a tyrant as the years went on. Little by little, the once proud and powerful lords fell under his sway--or his dominion. They lost their castles, their dignity, even their own wills to the King’s maniacal desire for absolute power.

By the time the Queen had borne an heir to the throne, she had grown in stature and respect. She had earned a reputation as a peacemaker by negotiating between the King and the lords in various disputes.

She stood loyally by her husband’s side, becoming a master of statecraft and a powerful landowner in her own right. Her manor at Varykino became a safe haven, a peaceful retreat from a land at risk of being torn apart in war.

By this time, the King had chosen a new favorite to govern by his side and rival the Queen--Count le Dooku, Earl of Winchester. Dooku served the king as loyally as Lord Maul had before him, as his knight and protector, boon companion and most trusted advisor.

With Dooku by his side, he plunged the country into civil war and vowed revenge upon those who would oppose him. Among the first to be exiled was Anakin Skywalker, Earl of March, a most valiant knight.

Skywalker went abroad to the Queen’s home country of Naboo, and with him, many who opposed the King’s tyranny and rage.

At home, the petty landowners and peasants chafed at the yokes which bound them to a King who cared nothing for their suffering, and only for his own power. While the country was burning, the King’s grand Nubian estates were lost to the control of the Queen’s sister.

Palpatine sent his neglected wife, the peacemaker Amidala, to treat with her sister and find a diplomatic solution to regain his territory.

He would never see her again.

* * *

Queen Amidala went home, and was treated royally by her dear sister Queen Jamillia. Her sister Sola joined them, bringing her beautiful young children, and they listened in horror to their sister’s plight.

Amidala remained in Theed, the royal city of her youth, courting the disaffected and exiled nobles who had abandoned her husband and the country of her marriage. She repeatedly ignored her husband’s summons to return home once she obtained a truce and a peace treaty.

Among the powerful lords who came to her dinners and defense was the handsome Anakin Skywalker.

She had not seen him in years.

At first, she tried to deny the powerful attraction that had developed between them. It simply could not be. She was an anointed Queen, he a powerful knight, and both were already married--though their marriages had been arranged for royal convenience between powerful families rather than love matches.

Both their spouses were across the sea, however, and to Amidala, Anakin was everything the King was not--handsome, charismatic, decisive, and most importantly, madly in love with her.

Anakin and Amidala belonged to one another as neither had belonged to their arranged spouses.

Anakin was most loyally devoted to his Queen, and helped her raise an army to invade and take back their kingdom from Palpatine’s evil reign.

In public, he was a steadfast advisor to the Queen and her protector. In private, he was her lover, her passion, her soulmate.

His kiss burned her lips, searing her soul and marking her as his own.  

Alone, away from the prying eyes of the royal court, he helped her out of her intricate dresses and headpieces, caressing each inch of bare skin, each lock of hair as it was revealed to him.

He worshiped his Queen--body, mind, and soul.

When their bodies met and joined, Amidala felt complete and truly loved for the first time in her life. She had been raised to be the perfect queen: untouchable, amiable, and devoted.

But she was not a perfect woman, and she longed to love and be loved, to experience the thrill of illicit desire for the first time, church and country be damned.

She loved her knight, and succeeded in invading a country.

For that, she went down in history as the She Wolf of Naboo.

**Author's Note:**

> The historical parallels are not exact, but I tried to make them accurate and interesting. I used Alison Weir's "Queen Isabella: Treachery, Adultery, and Murder in Medieval England" as my reference text.  
> Many thanks to Thea/diasterisms/kylorenvevo for the original prompt suggestion, and Mer/reylotrashcompactor, Jen/larirenshadow, and Katie/getupandgo2011/bruceclarkd for beta editing! 
> 
> Comments and constructive feedback always appreciated. You can find me at politicalmamaduck.tumblr.com!


End file.
